


What's Closest to Us

by fishnspice



Category: citrus - サブロウタ | citrus - Saburouta
Genre: Comfort/Angst, F/F, Friendship/Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-09 01:58:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3231989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishnspice/pseuds/fishnspice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After trying to confess to Mei, Yuzu is distraught. Harumi is there to make her feel better. But what can she do? And what should she do?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The rain was coming down in a steady drizzle now. A slight relief in the downpour that had just been pelting the streets a little while ago. Yet Harumi wasn’t feeling any lighter as she stared out into the distance. She was making her way back to the hotel, seeing yet not seeing the pedestrians that passed her by on the pavement. Himeko was nearby, eyeing her from the side with her usual scowl decorating her features.

“This doesn’t fit you.” she chided.

Harumi turned, momentarily shocked out of her thoughts. “What?! What do you mean? I picked this out last week and I think it looks fabulous on me! Hmph.”

Himeko sighed, turning to look out ahead. “You know what I mean, Taniguchi.”

Harumi swallowed, just a bit nervous that her joke hadn’t worked. It looked like the vice president was serious. She was right, of course, There was something on Harumi’s mind. Something that was unsettling. And that was to say the least. “It’s fine. Nothing you need to worry your little pigtails over.” Harumi said, once again attempting some light banter, “I’ll just sleep on it.”

Himeko was quick on the uptake. “Yeah? How long has that been going on?” she countered.

Harumi’s lips thinned as she looked away in slight irritation. “It’s none of your business.” Harumi murmured.

At that, Himeko looked as if she was going to say something before closing her mouth and thinking better of it.

They walked back to their rooms in silence.

###

Sounds from the television kept changing in staccato. One moment it was another game show with applause ringing through the speakers. The next it was a drama filled with angry voices. The next moment it was a comedy routine with an audience roaring with laughter. Harumi barely registered what was happening as she flipped through the channels.

Here she was, looking in vain for something to take her mind off of what had been bugging her for the past couple of weeks.

No. No that wasn’t right. It was something that had been on her mind for the last several weeks. Harumi’s lips tightened as a sliver of irritation made itself known in her mind again. She didn’t even know who she was more frustrated at. Himeko for bringing it up. Or herself for even thinking this in the first place.

Finally giving up, Harumin turned off the television before she felt like she was going to have a meltdown. Nothing was working. And the thoughts that were buzzing in her head had turned into a persistent drone that she couldn’t shut up.

And all of them revolved around a certain blond haired girl.

Yuzu had always been a good friend. Her best friend, actually. She was a kindred spirit in the academy, brimming with sheltered girls and their unimaginative ways. But lately, things had been getting blurrier. It was harder to keep seeing Yuzu as just someone with whom Harumi could go shopping, or take photos, or check out CDs. Somehow, somewhere along the line there was a piece of Harumi that grew to adore Yuzu. With her cute expressions and her caring, protective attitude. Yeah, that latter part got Yuzu and herself into more trouble than it should have. But damn it, that was where Yuzu was in her element. Harumi loved seeing her be caring and protective of those she loves more than anything.

But Yuzu wasn’t hers to love.

Oh no, she wasn’t stupid. Harumi knew exactly what Yuzu’s crush was the minute she saw her reading those sister-love mangas. And it just became more and more obvious to see as the weeks went on. Yuzu was head over heels for Mei. Mei was never far from her mind, always making her flustered and smile when she thought no one could see.

Harumi saw. And she hated herself all the more for it. She felt her chest constrict and closed her eyes. Her hand clutched upwards, bunching up the loose shirt that hung on her shoulders as she gripped it fiercely.

It wasn’t fair. It just wasn’t fair. She hadn’t asked to feel like this. She never sought out these feelings. They were just in her mind every day, never too far behind. Like her own damn shadow growing larger behind her.

Harumi took a shaky breath inwards, and stood up. She walked towards the bed, looking to where Yuzu had lain a short while ago. Her mind wandered to where Yuzu could be at that moment. Last she saw, Yuzu was heading over towards Mei to speak to her. It seemed pretty serious. Whether or not it was a confession, Harumi had no way of knowing for sure. She set aside the thought as she moved her hand along the sheets, watching the cool folds crinkle beneath her fingers. Yuzu would be back eventually. She’d find out then, and maybe finally let her mind rest about this. Harumi closed her eyes and lay down on the mattress, resolving to wait for sleep to come over her.

###

The frantic thudding of feet served as short warning before the door burst open and Yuzu came inside, slamming it back shut. She kept her hands on the door, as if trying to hold something back from outside. Harumi could hear her deep breaths from across the room. Her own heart was pounding.

“Yuzu,” she called out softly, “Yuzu, what happened?”

Yuzu stilled and slowly turned her head towards Harumi, looking at her as if seeing her for the first time. Harumi’s breath caught in her throat. Yuzu’s eyes were colored red and she could see the makeup streaming down from her eyes.

“Harumin…” Yuzu’s voice rasped. She sounded so weak in that moment. Harumi raised herself off the bed without a second thought and made her way towards the door. Yuzu’s hands slid downwards and she nearly fell towards the floor, before Harumi caught her. Her arms wrapped around Yuzu and her hand went immediately toward Yuzu’s hair, smoothing it down. Yuzu buried her face into Harumi’s embrace and didn’t say a word.

“Yuzu! Yuzu-chi what happened? Tell me! Did someone do something to you? Who was it? Yuzu-chi!” Harumi tried to get her to speak, but stopped when it seemed like Yuzu wasn’t listening. Whatever it was, it had hit her hard. Harder than anything Harumi had ever seen.

A muffled sob startled her from her thoughts, and she felt Yuzu begin to shake in her arms. Harumi closed her eyes as she let Yuzu steadily let it all out. She could feel her the threat of tears start to prick her own eyes as she rested her head atop Yuzu’s, gently rocking her back and forth. It was torture to hear her like this. And it seemed to stretch on forever, with Harumi powerless to quell the sobs that racked her body.

Eventually, Harumi heard Yuzu take a shaky breath in. Still sniffling, Yuzu raised her head, eyes cast downward. Harumi still kept her hands on Yuzu’s arms and waited for her to speak.

“I’m sorry Harumin.” Yuzu whimpered, “I’m so sorry.”

Harumi’s grip tightened just a slight on Yuzu’s arms. “No, don’t say that! You have nothing to apologize for!”

Yuzu shook her head. “No I do. I do.” Her voice cracked as fresh tears fell from her eyes again. “I’m an idiot. I can’t do anything right. I’m a horrible person.” She paused. “And a terrible sister.”

Harumi’s eyes widened as everything started becoming clear. “Mei, “ she hissed. “What did she do? Yuzu-chi?” She gripped Yuzu’s arms, peering downwards to try and glimpse into Yuzu’s eyes. “What did she do?”

Yuzu looked away, still rubbing the fresh tears away. “Sh-she left, Harumin. She left and I-I don’t know why…I loved her and I th-thought she did too and I…I was stupid, stupid! I should have said something I-I should have told her…” Yuzu could barely keep coherent as the words just tumbled from her mouth. She was grabbing Harumi’s shirt, balling it in her fists in frustration and anguish. “I should have let her know! But now I can’t, and she’s…she’s g-gone.”

Harumi’s lips tightened as she hung onto every word. Yuzu sniffed before looking up at Harumi. “Harumin….”

Harumi pulled her in again, letting Yuzu rest her head on Harumi’s shoulder. “No, no, Yuzu. You’re not like that at all.” Her hands rubbed comforting circles on Yuzu’s back and threaded through her hair, smoothing it down. “Yuzu-chi, you’re a very kind person. I’ve been with you for a while so you know it’s true. You’re filled with such warmth and you never stop to try and share that with others, no matter who it is. And that’s so good, Yuzu. That’s something admirable! So don’t say that you’re a bad person and you’re stupid. Because I know that’s not true. Right? Yuzu?” She gently raised Yuzu up. Yuzu kept looking down, when she gave a small nod and quickly started wiping her eyes.

“I’m sorry, Harumin. I’m a…well I’m just a mess right now, huh?” She smiled weakly.

Harumi tried giving one to Yuzu as well. “Silly. You’re never a mess. And even then you’re still cute.” She ruffled Yuzu’s hair lightly. Harumi paused before taking a deep breath. “So how about tomorrow?”

Yuzu looked up, confused. “Wha-? What do you mean?”

“Tomorrow!” Harumin said bopping Yuzu lightly on the nose, “Me and you. Just the two of us. Hittin’ the town after the school program. What do you say?”

Yuzu smiled a little bit at that. “You know that almost sounds like a date.”

Harumi pursed her lips and swallowed. “Maybe,” she began, “maybe it could be.” Her eyes looked straight at Yuzu’s as she tentatively laid out the possibility.

Yuzu’s eyes widened and she found herself at a loss for words. Harumi started to feel more nervous. She knew a night out would cheer Yuzu right up. But a date at such a time, and with her own feelings about Yuzu, Harumi couldn’t help but wonder if she’d been too forward.

“A…a date?” Yuzu said haltingly, “Harumin, I….I don’t know. It’s just…”

“Hey.” Harumi’s voice was a quiet murmur. Her hand lifted up to cup Yuzu’s cheek. “It doesn’t have to be that way. For now it’s just the two of us. Hanging out. We can do that? Right?”

Yuzu closed her eyes, just slightly leaning into the warm touch. Harumi brushed away the tearstains that lined Yuzu’s cheeks with her thumb.

“I just want to see you smile, Yuzu. I like seeing that side of you.” There was more that Harumin could say. And she fought to quell the desire in her heart to just let her feelings out to Yuzu right then and there. But that would be wrong. It was too soon. And it wasn’t what Yuzu needed right now.

Yuzu sighed and opened her eyes to look at Harumi, verdant peering into light brown. “All right, Harumin,” she whispered, “Let’s do it.”

Harumi just managed to keep her expression to a small smile. Of course, her treacherous heart was already skipping and bouncing in her chest, even as her mind tried to temper her excitement.

She pulled Yuzu in for one last hug for the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well hey there, anyone reading this! Fishnspice here (a.k.a. abnormaliz3d once on tumblr). This will be the first of a three or four part story about Mei, Yuzu, and Harumi. Hopefully I’ll get some time soon to work on the other parts though uni is also a problem. In any case, thank you for reading the fic all the way through! And a big thank you to kiyuto on tumblr for helping out with this!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harumin takes it upon herself to make Yuzu's day a little brighter, as she'd promised.

Her classmates’ soft footsteps through the museum cascaded over each other in echoes. Hushed whispers were in stark contrast to the clear voice of the tour guide as she narrated the histories of the artifacts around them. They were mostly from the time of the shoguns during the Kamakura period. Armor of lacquered iron, copper, and leather once worn by a samurai warrior, stood up behind a thick pane of glass. Clothing of the time was laid out beneath panes of thick glass. Scrolls hung down depicting a myriad of scenes from myths and legends, bringing stories of love and war to life with ink and gold on a silk canvas. The guide told the story of how a senior military officer was married to a particularly influential woman with whom he fathered seven daughters. Most people couldn't really be bothered with this kind of thing. Yuzu especially wouldn't have let it get on her mind at all. Any other day she would have just discreetly talked about something else with Harumin. Maybe even sneak out of the tour if she was feeling bold. But seeing the history of this family, one with seven sisters, it was almost like the universe was determined to make her think about family.

Everything had seemed clear to them just a few short days ago. Or maybe it had just been clear to Yuzu. She thought she could be closer to Mei, and she had an inkling that Mei might have wanted to be closer too. What happened the day before the trip was just more proof. And yeah, that had been more than slightly disconcerting. But it might have just been Mei not knowing what to do. She was just as new to these feelings as Yuzu was, just as naive, no matter how much Mei tried to play the part of the mature sibling. And Yuzu had thought that they just needed some more time before things would start working out.

Well, yesterday that all just turned out to be wishful thinking. Yuzu passed her hands over the glass case housing a wedding dress for one of the daughters as she played through what happened. She had been waiting, just after talking for a bit with Harumi and Himeko, clutching the charm that she was determined to hand to Mei after finally confessing. Where that small piece of cloth was now, Yuzu wasn’t sure. Not that it really mattered anyways. Mei had made her feelings and intentions very clear. She had even already found someone else. Yuzu could feel her lip start to quiver, her breathing become harsher, and a flutter of butterflies in her stomach. There were so many questions flying through Yuzu's head. How did she find someone? Why so quickly? How so quickly? Did Yuzu know this person? Did they really love Mei? Did Mei, dare she say it, love this new girl back?

Panic started welling up within her as she tried to explain to herself for the hundredth time why things were the way they were now. She had only wished to make Mei feel happy and safe. If falling in love with her was something Mei might want, then Yuzu could accept that. Yuzu had only wanted to see her smile; she was sure of that. But a small, devious part of her mind scoffed at herself for that innocent notion and dismissed her actions as being born from desire. She just wanted an excuse to become physically close to Mei, and it frightened her to think that way. The honorable part of her mind refused to stand down. She would never think that! She would never take advantage of her. But its counterpart  leered at the notion. How had she felt holding Mei so close? Hadn’t her hot hands been dying to stroke Mei’s bare skin? Wasn’t her heart pounding fiercely, and her blood thrumming and roaring in her veins? Weren’t her lips quivering with barely contained anticipation?

As she started spiraling in her thoughts, a tap on the glass grabbed her attention. Yuzu turned to see Harumin smiling goofily at her from outside one of the glass cases, her face comically enlarged. The bizarre sight banished Yuzu’s tension, she couldn't help but release a snort of laughter at the bizarre sight. Harumin grinned and slowly walked up to her.

"So Yuzu-chi, enjoying the tour?" she asked slinging an arm around Yuzu's shoulder and bringing her close.

Yuzu smiled lightly. "Yeah." Harumin quirked an eyebrow at that and Yuzu sighed inwardly as she knew she wouldn't be able to hide this from Harumin. "Well, kind of." Yuzu turned to the floor now unable to look at Harumin anymore. "No. Not really."

"Yuzu-chi," she began, "You should be more honest, you know? But don't worry! After tonight, I guarantee you won't be feeling down anymore."

Yuzu wanted to smile back. She absolutely wanted to put on a good face for Harumin who was trying her best to lift her spirits up. But she just couldn't do it. If Harumin noticed, she didn't bring it up and they both kept walking toward the next part of the tour.

###

She wasn't exactly sure what to expect. It's not like she and Harumin hadn't hung out before but something seemed different this time. And Yuzu didn't know whether this was a good thing or a bad thing.

Harumin stood with her hands on her hips and Yuzu standing meekly beside her. Outside the street of their hotel, the last light of the sun just rising up above the horizon, and the lights on the streets were just starting to flicker on. Harumin surveyed the street up and down, sizing up all the different things they could do. In her hand she had a pamphlet picked up from the hotel showing all the different attractions Kyoto had to offer.

“Okay Yuzu-chi,” Harumin said rounding on her. “Let’s go!” She held out her hand with a smile on her face.

Yuzu blinked a few times before nodding and grasping Harumin’s fingers tentatively. It was comfortable to some extent. Yuzu didn’t really have to do much and Harumin was the one guiding her through the bustling crowds. Yuzu was content merely to just watch her friend go through all the motions of getting them from one point to another pushing aside strangers and scowling at those who bumped into her.

The first attraction turned out to be a theme park. Yuzu looked at the abundance of people screaming and laughing around them and started to feel more than a little uncomfortable. “Are you sure about this?”

Harumin glanced at her worriedly. “Is it too much? Maybe we can just start off with some of the small stuff? Look! There’s a funhouse over there. Why don’t we try that out first?”

It took some convincing but little by little, Yuzu started loosening up. She was walking just a little more sprightly, talking just a bit more brightly than before. Soon they were conquering the fast coasters. Luckily none of them had a big meal in their stomachs. Harumin was pleased to notice that Yuzu was screaming and laughing with everyone else. They stepped off the coasters feeling giddy and giggling uncontrollably, leaning on each other for support. And it all felt so...right to Harumin. When she promised to get a small gift for Yuzu at the arcades, Yuzu actually cheered her on. The whole trip through the museum had just been awful with Yuzu looking like she was carrying a heavy burden in her mind. Now she was smiling and laughing, all thoughts of Mei seemingly fading from her mind. After calming down for a bit with some arcade rounds, they went out of the park and decided to eat at a nearby restaurant. The meal went by without too much conversation as they dug into the entrees hungrily. Harumin went ahead and ordered some dessert after the entrees.

And Yuzu’s face fell when she saw it.

A familiar looking spongy yellow cake with white frosting and cut red strawberries lining the inside.

The bubbly fun that had filled her just minutes ago had fizzled out and slowly the realization that she had lost Mei came creeping over her like the tides at sea. Slowly, Yuzu could start to feel choked up from the feeling of loss. Her feelings weren’t lost on Harumin who quickly picked up on the mood change.

“Yuzu? What’s wrong?”

Yuzu started a bit before waving a hand dismissively. “Ah..it’s nothing! I just wasn’t really feeling hungry for dessert, you know?”

Harumin looked unconvinced. “It’s her isn’t it?”

Yuzu looked up to find Harumin’s eyes narrowed. She was looking at the cake but her mind was on something else entirely. “Um…” Yuzu started fidgeting in her seat. “Who do you mean Harum—”

“I mean _her_ of course!” Harumin seethed, eyes finally rounding on Yuzu. “This is about Aihara Mei isn’t it? She’s still bringing you down after all this time.”

Yuzu couldn’t keep up under Harumin’s gaze. She was right, of course. It was Mei. She had persisted in Yuzu’s mind the whole day.

Harumin scoffed. “I can’t believe it. Even after all we did today, she’s still dragging you down.”

“No!” Yuzu burst out, “No, it’s not her it’s…” she paused for a second.

“What, Yuzu?” Harumin asked. “It’s what?”

Yuzu sighed and tried to look into Harumin’s eyes again. “It’s me, Harumin. I just…I can’t let her go.”

Harumin stared straight at Yuzu, almost not believing what she was hearing. “Why?” she asked incredulously. “How on Earth does that make sense? You know what she’s like! You know how self-centered and cold she can be—”

“That’s not her fault!” Yuzu said, hackles raising. “She’s been through a lot since I’ve known her.”

Harumin shook her head. “That’s no excuse for treating you like crap Yuzu.” Yuzu opened her mouth to retort but Harumin kept going. “And if you’re going to say that she hasn’t been doing that to you then don’t even bother. I know that’s a lie.” Yuzu closed her mouth, completely taken aback and settled for a glare at Harumin who tauntingly raised an eyebrow. “You want to prove me wrong? Then name one thing that she’s done for you. Unconditionally. Without any reason other than to make you smile.”

Yuzu kept glaring at Harumin, desperately racking her brain for one time just to get back at Harumin and end this discussion. But her confidence fell with every second. Mei hadn’t really done anything of the sort. At least as far as she could remember. She closed her eyes, taking a shaky breath to steady her growing worry. “She may not have done anything like that but—”

“ _May_ not have done anything like that?” Harumin sneered with emphasis, “Yuzu-chi. She hasn’t done _anything_ like that and you know it. Why are you so reluctant about this? Just admit it already.”

Yuzu stayed silent, looking back down at their table again.

“Yuzu-chi, she hasn’t done anything for you. She’s used you. She’s made herself feel better and once she got what she wanted she didn’t need you anymore.” Harumin paused before speaking again. “I saw how you were yesterday, Yuzu-chi. And to tell you the truth…I was scared.” Harumin’s voice cracked at that, but she kept going, “I was so scared by what happened to you...I was scared and then I felt furious. You shouldn’t have to go through that. You can’t…you can’t keep someone warm by setting yourself on fire. That’s no way to live Yuzu.”

Yuzu felt her eyes prick with tears. She knew. She knew what Harumin was saying was true, but to have it said directly was too much. She closed her eyes and breathed in deeply to avoid bursting into tears.

The two said nothing to each other for a while. Yuzu didn’t hear anything aside from the chatter of nearby tourists and the clatter of plates from inside the restaurant. She kept breathing in and out, calming the feelings in her chest little by little. Her scattered thoughts were interrupted again by her best friend, this time with a quiet voice.

“Um…Yuzu…”

Yuzu opened her eyes slowly to find Harumin looking away from her and fidgeting slightly. Harumin licked her lips nervously before continuing.

“If you want I…I could maybe…” Harumin was hesitating, more than she had ever that night.

“What?” Yuzu asked quietly.

“I…” Harumin glanced up looking at Yuzu, “I could be different. No I…I would be different. I wouldn’t put you through any of that Yuzu-chi. I could…give you more. We could have something together…if you want.” She finished quickly, eyes flickering between glancing up at Yuzu and looking down at the table nervously.

Yuzu felt her confusion and hurt cloud her senses and she opened her mouth in shock before her eyes widened in a burst of frustated fury. “What did you say?” she hissed.

Harumin glanced up, surprised. “I just—”

“So you want to be next? After Mei you want to be the one to just use me?”

Harumin shook her head slowly. “No, no Yuzu…that’s not what I—”

“Is that…is that what this whole day was about? How dare you!” Yuzu snapped. It was cruel. She knew it was cruel. A part of her couldn’t really believe she was twisting Harumin’s words like this, but she couldn’t stop herself. She spat her words out, trying to carve vicious wounds like a cornered animal. Harumin for her part looked absolutely horrified.

They didn’t speak for several minutes afterwards, and it was only when a waiter came by the check that they moved out of the restaurant.

Yuzu didn’t really pay attention to where she was going. She just placed one foot in front of the other, keeping up with Harumin as her mind raced through the events of the past days one more time. The walk back to their room was tense and the silence cutting them apart like a knife, soon became a growing wall. The longer it continued the more difficult it became for one of them to try and break it.

###

Hot water sluiced down in rivulets along Yuzu’s body as she rested her head on the cool tiles of the shower. A mess of emotions roiled within her. She felt guilty about Mei, and about how she wanted to take her for herself. She felt guilty about Harumin. Harumin who had always been there for Yuzu and just wanted to cheer her up. And Yuzu had messed up this night so much for her. She felt just a bit sorry at herself. But more so, there was frustration. She hated feeling like this: powerless and unable to decide what was the right thing to do. She wanted to let Mei go completely and move on to another part of her life. Maybe even try something with Harumin. Or maybe nothing was going to happen. Surely, she had mucked things up badly enough for Harumin to not consider that again. And so just like that she’d driven away not one but two of the people that were closest to her.

Shaking her head, she switched the water off and stood there, closing her eyes and feeling the water drip down. The drops stopped their pitter patter, and she gently grasped the towel nearby, rubbing the water from her body and patting her hair down. Wrapping the towel around herself, Yuzu went to the mirror and wiped off the condensation to find herself staring back. She regarded the face in the mirror for a moment before a soft tapping at the door caught her attention.

“Yuzu-chi?” Harumin’s voice came through faintly.

“Yeah?” Yuzu looked towards the door through the mirror, her heart beating faster now. No one said anything for a few minutes, and Yuzu was starting to get more worried by the second.

And just as Yuzu was about to say something, Harumin spoke. “I’m sorry.” she whispered.

Yuzu blinked in surprise. “What?”

“I’m sorry.” Harumin said more firmly, voice carrying through the door. “I’m sorry for today. I rushed you into doing things and I thought I’d make you feel better. But...you just felt worse. I’m supposed to be a better friend than that.” Though Yuzu couldn’t see her, Harumin was looking away to the side now, picking at the edge of her shirt. “If you want...I...I could stop and leave.”

Yuzu couldn’t register what she was hearing. She whirled around to face the door and walked slowly towards it. “What? What do you mean?” She leaned against it, ear close to the surface.

Harumin’s feet shuffled nervously from behind the door. “I mean like...if it makes things better between us I could just leave you alone Yuzu. I know what I said wasn’t very considerate and I’m really sorry about it. So if you want I-”

Yuzu could feel her eyes start to water as she hurriedly gripped the handle of the door and wrenched the door open. Harumin stepped back in shock before she was tackled in a hug. They both fell to the floor, and Harumin felt her mind reeling.

“No.” Yuzu said, her voice muffled.

“Wait what?” Harumin asked.

Yuzu looked up, right into Harumin’s eyes. "Don’t do that. I said some pretty mean things too. I shouldn't have twisted your words like that."

Visibly relieved Harumin sighed and smiled. “If that’s what you want Yuzu.”

They didn’t say anything for a minute and suddenly Yuzu became aware of her current state of undress and hurriedly got up trying to cover herself as much as the short towel allowed. She could feel her face burning at the involuntary boldness of her actions. Harumin seemed to have noticed too if the growing blush on her face was any indication. “Um...Yuzu you’re...well…”

Yuzu giggled breathlessly before leaning in and pressing a kiss to Harumin’s cheek, going in favor of one more bold gesture for the night . Harumin’s eyes widened a fraction as she furtively glanced at Yuzu’s lips and then back at her eyes.

“Thanks. For today. I mean it.” Yuzu said, managing a small smile.

"So...does that mean that...maybe we can do it over again?"

Yuzu nodded slowly. "Definitely. I think I'd like that."

Harumin let go of a shaky breath, relief washing over her as she rushed to envelop Yuzu in a fierce hug. Yuzu burrowed into the hug, trying to feel more of the warmth shared between the two of them.

Yeah, she could definitely get used to this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big, huge, immense thanks to kiyuto for looking over this and helping me flesh out the ideas. This wouldn't really have gotten off the ground without her.


End file.
